


Смелое решение

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [12]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846819
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Смелое решение

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/6b/r1PBrXX3_o.jpg)


End file.
